


Zoey's Extraordinary Prom

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Max Is Adorable, Prom, Romance, hydrangea bushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Max finds out that Zoey never attended her Senior Prom and he decides to remedy that.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	Zoey's Extraordinary Prom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just can't resist a good Max does something over the top and ridiculously sweet for Zoey plot bunny, so here it is!
> 
> Special thanks as always to my favorite beta (and not just because she's my only one!) aubreyrichman
> 
> Lee and Caroline are making yet another appearance so you can thank Jade4813 for creating them (If you haven't read her fic The Wedding Date you need to right now! Though really go read all of her stuff cause it's amazing!)
> 
> If you are curious about Zoey’s dress here’s the link https://dreampromdress.storenvy.com/products/15409062-elegant-white-deep-blue-lace-knee-length-vintage-dresses-cute-party-dress

* * *

"Thanks for coming by to help me go through this stuff, Zoey," Max said as he grabbed another box from the pile.

"And miss the opportunity to see a bunch of embarrassing things from your childhood and teen years? What kind of best friend would I be if I missed this?" Zoey smiled at him.

"Why exactly did your parents decide to suddenly send all your stuff to you?" Zoey asked as she opened another box.

"Mom got really into the whole Marie Kondo thing and cleared out the whole garage. She said it was our stuff and it was up to us to go through it," Max said, as he placed more things in the box labeled for donations. 

"You mean she did this for all you guys?" Zoey raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, Scott and Evelyn live nearby so they just went and grabbed their things. But she had to ship mine and Lee's."

She laughed, "Oh, I bet Caroline is having a grand old time going through Lee's stuff."

Max grinned, "I know Lee has far more embarrassing things in his boxes."

"You mean more embarrassing than this?" Zoey held up Max's Senior yearbook in triumph.

"That's not that embarrassing. There are hardly any pictures of me in there." 

Zoey sat down on the couch and started flipping through the yearbook. She found Max's senior photo and grinned. "Awww look at that baby face!" she teased.

Max rolled his eyes, "Come on, Zo, we've got a lot to go through."

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to flip through the pages. She paused as she looked at the ones labeled "Senior Prom photos by Maxwell Richman."

"You took photos for the yearbook?" Zoey held up the book to show him.

"Oh yeah, I dabbled in photography a bit," he grinned.

"I'm sure your date was thrilled that you spent the evening taking pictures instead of dancing."

"Actually, I didn't have a date," Max shrugged. "Saved me the embarrassment of being rejected by any the girls that I would have asked."

Zoey frowned. _Who in their right mind would reject Max? He's every girl's dream, sweet, funny, smart, hot....Nope don't go there Zoey, you guys are just friends._

Max saw her frown, "It was fine. I had more fun photographing everyone and just hanging out with my friends. In fact," he peered over her shoulder to look at the pages. "Ah, there I am," he pointed to a picture which showed him laughing with a group of friends. "One of the other photographers took that one."

Zoey smiled, "Looks like it was a lot of fun."

Max shrugged, "Probably not that much different from your prom."

"I didn't go to mine, so I wouldn't know."

Max looked at her in surprise, "You didn't go to prom? Not even with a group of friends?

She shook her head, "I was so busy studying for the APs that prom slipped my mind. Not that I was really interested in going anyway. Loud music, people who I hardly knew, and uncomfortable clothing? Hard pass."

"And you don't feel like you missed out?"

She shrugged, "I mean, now I do, but at the time I figured there wasn't much point in going, especially if I didn't have anyone to go with."

Max nodded in understanding, as Zoey closed the yearbook and placed it in the keep pile.

"It would be nice to have had the memories and the experience, but it's too late now," Zoey turned and started to sort through another box.

Max watched her as she silently worked, feeling sad that she had missed out on such a big high school experience. He could feel the beginnings of a plan forming, but he was going to need some help.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Mo stared at Max as he explained his idea.

"I want to throw Zoey a prom," Max said as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

"And what exactly brought about this idea?"

"Zoey missed out on her prom, and while it won't be exactly the same, I want to give her the experience," Max nervously looked at Mo. "You think it's a crazy idea don't you?"

"Oh, it's absolutely a crazy idea. Luckily, it's exactly my brand of crazy," Mo grinned at him.

Max let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness."

Mo laughed, "So, I take it you require my DJ skills?"

Max nodded, "And I want it to be a surprise for Zoey, so do you think you could figure out a dress for her?"

"Oh, I'll do more than just that. She'll get the full prom experience, hair, makeup, nails the works. Ooo, I know the perfect dress to make for her!" 

Max grinned as he watched Mo immerse himself in the plans.

"Oh and I'll take care of you too, Max-a-licious," Mo sent him a wink.

"Me?" Max looked at him in surprise. "I was just going to rent a tux."

Mo rolled his eyes, "Max, I adore you, but no. We're going to go find you a nice suit which I will make sure is tailor-fit for you."

Max nodded in agreement, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into. 

* * *

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Maggie said as he explained the plan to her. "I always thought she should have gone to prom, but this will be so much better."

Max grinned, "Mo is going to DJ and get Zoey ready, Tobin agreed to man the photo booth, and I've booked the limo "

"So, what do you need from us?" Maggie asked, glancing at Mitch.

"Would you be able to put together a corsage and boutonniere?"

Maggie scoffed, "Child's play. I can make some centerpieces too."

Max breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, could you get David and Emily to come as well? It's not a real prom without other people there."

Maggie grinned, "Of course. And I hope you're going to let us take all the pre-prom parent pictures!"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of you guys missing out on that!"

* * *

Max stood completely still as Mo began sticking pins into his pants, careful not to move for fear of risking Mo's wrath. 

"Mo! Have you seen my..." Zoey burst through the door and came to a stop as she stared at Max.

"Oh umm, hey Zo," Max tried to sound casual as she stared at him.

Zoey's eyes raked along his naked torso and quickly back up to his face as she realized what she had been doing. She felt herself getting warm as she stared at him. _Who knew Max was hiding that under his clothes?! Down Zo, he's your best friend….your really attractive and surprisingly toned best friend…._

"What's happening here?" She vaguely gestured to the two of them.

"Max was in desperate need of a makeover," Mo said, glancing up at her.

"Oookay…." Zoey found her eyes drifting back to Max's abs before she could stop herself. "Anyway...I was just coming by to ask you something, but I forgot...so since you're busy, I'll just leave you to it," she rambled. She backed away slowly to the door, unable to pull her eyes away from Max's body. She fumbled for the doorknob blindly as she stared at him.

"Hey Zoey, my eyes are up here," Max teased.

She turned bright red and quickly fled through the door.

"Ouch," Max said as he felt a pinprick. 

Mo glared at him, "Cause she wasn't flustered enough by you?"

"Was she really?" Max looked pleased.

"She didn't take her eyes off you once and couldn't remember why she came over, I'd say that's pretty flustered," Mo replied, shaking his head. "You know she's just as gone for you as you are for her right?"

"What? No, doesn't think of me like that. We're just friends," Max stammered. _Was Mo right? Did Zoey feel the same?_ _She had been staring at his bare chest the whole time...._

Mo sighed, "Lord, give me the strength to deal with these oblivious fools."

* * *

**Prom Day**

Zoey was making her morning coffee when she heard a knock on the door.

Confused, she walked over to find a courier holding an envelope.

"Zoey Clarke?"

"That's me."

"Sign here," he thrust a tablet and stylus into her hands. 

She signed quickly and the courier handed her a slim envelope before leaving. 

She opened the envelope and found what appeared to be a pair of tickets. She hadn't ordered any tickets to anything, so where did these come from?

She looked at the tickets which said, "Senior Prom 2020."

Well, that didn't answer any of her questions at all. Did she have some poor kid's prom tickets? Wait prom was usually in the Spring, not the Fall. So then, what was going on?

Mo walked through her door, "Oh good, you're up. Come on, we've got lots to do and little time to do it."

"What is going on?" Zoey asked.

Mo just smiled, "You just wait and see, now let's go!"

* * *

Max was busily setting up decorations for the evening with help from Maggie, David, and Emily, while Mitch supervised from his chair.

"You know, I didn't go to my senior prom either," David commented.

Emily glanced at him, "I'm not throwing you a prom."

"That's not what I was saying at all," David sputtered. 

She rolled her eyes, "Mmhmm, sure you weren't."

"I just think it's funny that neither Zoey nor I went to our proms is all. But now that you mention it…."

Emily playfully threw a roll of crepe paper at him as he laughed and ducked out of the way.

"You can go to this one, I'll even be your date. Not like you can knock me up any more than I already am," Emily replied, patting her baby bump.

"You're so romantic, how could I say no to that offer," David teased.

Max chuckled as Maggie shook her head at them.

"Get back to work you two, or I'll ground you and you'll have to miss prom," Maggie threatened.

David threw a salute at Maggie and went back to work hanging crepe paper and lights.

Max looked around at the backyard, everything was starting to come together nicely. He glanced at his watch, "Okay, I've got to go get ready. But we should be back in about an hour. Thanks for all your help with everything."

Maggie grinned and handed him the corsage box, "It's us that should be thanking you! I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Max smiled and gave Maggie a brief hug before racing out the door to get ready.

Maggie shook her head at his eagerness.

"Twenty dollars says Zoey kisses him behind the tree," Emily said to David.

David laughed, "Oh, there's no way she makes the first move. You're on."

Emily glanced at Maggie, “Are you in?”

"I say she kisses him, but behind the hydrangea bushes," Maggie said with a knowing grin.

* * *

Zoey sat in front of the mirror as Mo worked his magic with her hair, she still had no idea what she was getting ready for. Mo had taken her to get her nails done and then they'd headed back to the apartment where he'd been working on her hair for what felt like hours.

"There, all finished," Mo said, disappearing into the other room. He had styled her hair in a chignon, leaving some curls loose to frame her face. It was simple yet elegant, and Zoey was rather pleased with how pretty it looked.

"So, where am I going that I need to go to all this effort?" Zoey called, as she admired her hair in the mirror.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Mo replied. He returned holding a gorgeous, white tulle and navy blue lace vintage-style dress.

"Is that for me?" Zoey gasped.

Mo nodded, "Custom made by yours truly. Now come on, let's get you in this so I can do your makeup next."

* * *

Max nervously stood outside Mo's apartment holding the corsage. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. 

Mo opened the door and grinned at him, nodding in approval at his suit. "Zoey! Your date is here!" Mo called, as Max followed him inside.

Zoey came out from the other room and Max felt his breath catch, she looked gorgeous. 

"You look amazing," he managed to say once his powers of speech returned.

Zoey blushed, smoothing her hands nervously along the skirt of her dress. She smiled at him, "You clean up pretty well yourself, but where exactly are we going?"

Max smiled at her softly, "We're going to prom, of course."

She looked at him confused, "Prom? But its Fall…"

He grinned, "There have been some special arrangements made." He opened the box and placed the beautiful white roses on her wrist.

Mo nudged her from the side with a small box containing a boutonniere for him. She nervously attempted to pin it to his jacket, as her hands shook. Finally succeeding, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay kids, let me get a few pictures now," Mo snapped photos of them, making them pose several ways before he finally let them go.

"Make good choices!" he teasingly called as they left.

Max led Zoey downstairs to where the limo was waiting for them.

"You rented a limo?" Zoey looked at him in shock.

"It's part of the full prom experience," he said, helping her inside before joining her.

"So, where are we really going?" Zoey asked.

Max just grinned, "I told you we're going to prom."

Zoey pouted, "Okay fine, don't tell me."

The drive was surprisingly quick, and soon Zoey found herself realizing that they had stopped at her parents' house. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

Max smiled, helping her out of the car and leading her towards the house.

The door opened and Maggie was standing there smiling at them.

She ushered them inside, "You two look wonderful! Oh, let me get my camera!" She ran to the other room and quickly returned with her phone.

"Just a few pictures!" Maggie promised, snapping away.

When Maggie was finally done taking pictures, Max grabbed Zoey's hand and led her towards the back door.

"Welcome to your senior prom, Zoey," Max smiled and opened the door.

Zoey gasped as she walked out and saw that the backyard had been transformed. There were streamers and lights, tables, and a photo booth, and Mo had set up his DJ equipment, it looked just like a high school prom! She laughed when she noticed David, Emily, Tobin, and even her mom and dad were all dressed for prom as well.

"Make some noise for your Prom King and Queen, Max Richman and Zoey Clarke!" Mo announced.

Everyone burst into cheers and applause as Tobin ran forward with to place the crowns on their heads. "It was a landslide victory, and I didn’t even need to stuff the ballot box," he grinned.

Max rolled his eyes and guided Zoey further into the yard.

"Max, this is amazing," she said once she regained the ability to speak. 

"You like it?" He asked.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I love it!" she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Max smiled as he returned the hug. "Well, Prom Queen, shall we dance?"

Zoey grinned and took his outstretched hand, "Dancing with the Prom King? I'll be the envy of all the girls."

They danced the night away and took numerous cheesy prom pose pictures at the photo booth.

Zoey grinned as she danced in Max's arms. 

"So, glad you went to prom?" Max asked.

"It was almost perfect," Zoey sighed.

"Almost? What did I miss?" Max looked confused.

Zoey grinned and dragged him behind the hydrangeas bush. 

Emily and David both sighed as they watched the couple disappear and they each handed a grinning Maggie a twenty. 

Behind the hydrangea bush, Max looked confused. "Hydrangeas were what was missing?" he asked.

"No, this is," she said and pulled him into a kiss.

Max returned her kiss eagerly, pulling her closer to him. He felt her breath catch as he nibbled on her lower lip teasingly. They broke apart panting and grinning.

"I've always wanted to do that, " Zoey said.

"What kiss me?" Max teased.

"Well yes there is that, but I always wanted to bring a guy back here to make out with," she blushed.

"You're welcome to drag me back here anytime you want," he grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
